


A Love Worth Fighting For

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: This is how love goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Love Worth Fighting For  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,085  
>  **Summary:** This is how love goes.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'Check Yes or No by George Strait' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“You don’t have to worry about Phoebe.” 

“How can we not worry, Leo?” Prue glared at him. “Phoebe’s dating a demon. Which, in all honesty is bad enough but leave it to her not to do things by half. Not our Phoebe. She had to go and fall for none other than Belthazor.”

“Prue.” Piper tried to cut through Prue’s tirade.

“Don’t Prue me, Piper.” She rounded on her sister. “You know you were thinking the same thing.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t all I meant was...”

“If you two would just let me finish telling you....” His voice trailed off as they turned to stare at him. He quickly held up his hands. “All I meant was that relationships between demons and witches don’t work. At least not in the long run. Once they’ve exhausted the sexual gratification....” 

“Leo!”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“So what you’re saying is that what’s between Phoebe and Cole is what... a phase?”

Leo nodded his head as a loud sigh, followed quickly by another echoed through the room.

 

 

With her mind in turmoil Phoebe stared off into the distance. What they said about eavesdroppers was true. They never hear good things about themselves. But she would have never believed it applied to her and her sisters. She still couldn’t believe she had over heard Leo assuring Piper and Prue that Cole was just a phase she was going through and they weren’t to worry because a witch and a demon could never work in the long run. She had to admit hearing it had kind of made her begin to rethink everything about her relationship with Cole. _What was the point of being together or trying to make it work if they were doomed for failure?_

“Don’t say it.” Cole would know that look anywhere. After all he had seen it a before. He didn’t ever want to go through that again. He quickly held up his hand to stop her. “Don’t even think it.”

“What?” Phoebe was the picture of innocence.

“You know exactly what you were thinking of saying and I don’t want to hear it.” He began to pace the mausoleum floor. “We have done the whole break up because I’m a demon thing, Phoebe. And I have no intention of going through that again.” He had managed somehow to live through it but Cole didn’t think he could live through that kind of pain again. He damn sure didn’t want to put it to the test. He stared down into her worried eyes. “Be honest with me. Do you want to go through it again? Could you?”

For a brief moment Phoebe allowed her thoughts to drift back to the day she had found out Cole was really Belthazor. That had been one of the worst days of her life. Not just because she had found out the love of her life was a demon, one who had been sent to kill her and her sisters because they were _The Charmed Ones_ but because he had lied to her. The resulting break up had almost destroyed her. She didn’t want to ever feel that kind of a pain again. “No. I couldn’t.” _But if they were doomed from the start what was the point of staying together?_

He didn’t take his eyes off of her as he came to stand in front of her. “Then what’s with the doubts?”

Phoebe took a deep steadying breath before she began to speak. “I overheard my sisters talking to Leo and he said that we were just a phase I was going through and I...”

His eyes narrowed as his body filled with anger as he listened to the rest of what she had heard. _Son of a bitch!_ He understood they were just concerned for their sister but to doubt his and Phoebe’s love towards one another was a step too far. What he wouldn’t give to send a fireball in their direction. It might help them get the message. A sigh went through him. But of course he couldn’t do that. No matter how upset she was with them now they were still Phoebe’s family and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Although he still planned on having a nice little talk with Leo to help him get his facts straight. But now wasn’t the time. He quickly shook his head and took a deep steadying breath. “You can’t let what others think cause you to have doubts or undermine what we feel for each other.” Cole could still see the doubt reflected in her eyes and he knew he was in danger of losing her. He couldn’t let that happen. Not ever again. He tucked his fingers under her chin and urged her to look him in the eyes. “Do you still love me? Yes or no?”

Phoebe’s mouth popped open. _How could he even think that?_ There wasn’t any doubt in her mind she loved Cole. Half demon or not she would always love him. “Yes. I love you more than anything.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” He slid his fingers across her cheeks before cupping her face in his hands. “This is how love goes, honey.” His thumb traced circles on her cheeks as he spoke. “We’ll laugh, love, fight and argue. There will be some who think we don’t belong together. Hell, there will probably be times when we’ll even worry if we’re doing the right thing but in the end what’s most important is that we love each other and want to be together.” 

She nodded her head slowly.

“Nothing is going to stand in the way of us being together, Phoebe. I won’t let it. Not even your family. Come hell or high water I’m not losing you. Not ever again.” At the look on her face he continued, “You told me once that if being with me meant you had to fight a few extra demons then bring them on.” He lowered his arms until he could slide them around her waist. “Well, it’s time to fight for us, baby. Are you willing to do that?”

Phoebe snuggled deeper into his arms. “Yes. I’ll fight for us, Cole.” _How could she not?_ If anything in her life was worth fighting for it was Cole and the love they shared together.

A wave of immense relief washed over him and almost brought him to his knees. As long as he had Phoebe’s love they could face anything together.


End file.
